


Day 7 -- It Is a Tangled Web We Weave

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus comes home late, and sirius is suspicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 -- It Is a Tangled Web We Weave

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/40317.html
> 
> immediately followed by day 9

Sirius watched the sun rise through the frosted window, turning the pattern into a spiderweb-like tracery of gold. Normally, he would never be up at this godawful hour of the morning, but he was on watch, sort of. This was the first time he'd thought of staying up waiting for his lover 'being on watch.' Sirius wanted to punch something for even thinking of it.

It was ridiculously late to go to sleep, but Sirius was just about to curl up and go to bed when he heard the door unlock and a quiet voice deactivate the flat's security charms. He waited for footsteps to trail from the front door through the kitchen and then to the door of the bedroom, not even pretending to be asleep. He met Remus' amber eyes, guarded now in a way they'd never been before.

"What kept you out so late?" Sirius asked, trying to make the question sound like that of a worried lover and friend rather than an interrogator. "Order business?"

"Yes," Remus said, and for a moment Sirius almost thought he was lying. It's only the light, he told himself. Why would Remus lie to him?

Because Remus had something to hide. Because Dumbledore was right, and Remus was a spy for Voldemort. Because there was a wolf among the sheep and he had never even suspected.

Sirius rolled over, so he didn't have to watch Remus undress and get into bed. He felt the thin mattress shift and a warm body curled up against his back, the cold nose and fingers a sharp and almost painful contrast. "I wish you could trust me," Remus whispered into his hair. "I don't know what to do to make you believe me."

"You've never been directly attacked," Sirius said softly, reciting Dumbledore's reasons in a monotone. "The intelligence you gather is rarely true. When you're attacked as part of a group, you take the least injury." Sirius swallowed and continued so softly he wasn't even sure Remus could here him. "You come home late, and I never know where you've been. You're a dark creature, which makes you that much closer to them. You haven't told me you love me in weeks."

"Do you believe any of that?" Remus asked, lips pressed to Sirius' shoulder.

"I don't know what to believe," Sirius said, turning in Remus' arms and holding him almost too tightly, burying his head in his lover's shoulder. "I just don't know."


End file.
